omniapathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsune
Kitsunes Summary Kitsune, or fox folk, are vulpine shapeshifters known for their love of both trickery and art. Kitsune possess two forms: that of an attractive human of slender build with salient eyes, and their true form of an anthropomorphic fox. Despite an irrepressible penchant for deception, kitsune prize loyalty and make true companions. They delight in the arts, particularly riddles and storytelling, and settle in ancestral clans, taking their wisdom from both the living and spirits. Quick-witted and nimble, kitsune make excellent bards and rogues. It is not uncommon for one to pursue sorcery, while those few born with white fur and pale eyes usually become oracles. Physical Description A kitsune has two forms—a single human form and its true form, that of a humanoid fox. In their human forms, kitsune tend toward quickness and lithe beauty. In all forms they possess golden, amber, or brilliant blue eyes. In their true forms, they are covered with a downy coat of auburn fur, although more exotic coloration is possible. Society Kitsune society is enigmatic, as kitsune prize loyalty among their friends but delight in good-natured mischief and trickery. Kitsune take pleasure in the pursuit of creative arts and in all forms of competition, especially the telling of stories interwoven with tall tales and falsehoods. Religion Those that live in Wreathia tend to be part of the Order of Light, while those elsewhere are part of the Children of Gaia. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits''': Kitsune are agile and companionable, but tend to be physically weak. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. * '''Size: Kitsune are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Kitsune are humanoids with the kitsune andshapechanger subtypes. * '''Base '''Speed: Kitsune have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Kitsune begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Kitsune with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: any human language, Aklo, Celestial, Elven, Gnome, and Tengu. See the Linguistics skill pagefor more information about these languages. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Agile (Ex) Kitsune receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobaticschecks. Magical Racial Traits * Change Shape (Su) A kitsune can assume the appearance of a specific single human form of the same sex. The kitsune always takes this specific form when she uses this ability. A kitsune in human form cannot use her bite attack, but gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear human. Changing shape is a standard action. This ability otherwise functions as alter self, except that the kitsune does not adjust her ability scores. * Kitsune Magic (Ex/Sp): Kitsune add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against enchantment spells that they cast. Kitsune with a Charisma score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like ability: 3/day—dancing lights. Offense Racial Traits * Natural Weapons (Ex) In her natural form, a kitsune has a bite attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Kitsune can see twice as far as humansin conditions of dim light. Category:Browse Category:Races